galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Shield
Description The Colony Shield protects your planet and all your colonies from being attacked for a certain period of time. There are two different ways to aquire a colony shield; You get an automatically generated colony shield when your starbase is destroyed in an attack, or alternitively you could purchase a shield with galaxy chips. In the beginning of the game, you get a 6 day colony shield only to allow your base to get its defensives up and running... Automatic Colony Shields If you are attacked, you will get an automatic colony shield, depending on the damage done to your base, up to a maximun quantity of 6 days. (after the 0.59.7 update) *If your colony receives more than 50% damage, you will receive a shield that will be active for 12 hours. '''This also applies to total amount of money and resources! If the enemies starbase falls, a shield of 12 hours is also unavoidable. So if you want to farm someone, avoid having them lose their starbase or more then 50% of a single colonies resources. *If you receive '''more than 75% damage, your colony will be defended for 36 hours straight! ''' Notice that this applies to ANY colony. Even three building colonies and completely undefended ones. *If '''one person attacks you four times in four hours, you will get twelve hour of protection. *If ten people attack you in 24 hours, the shield will protect you for 36 hours. (if they cannot get any of your colonies down to less then 50% of it's resources and/ or buildings before) *'You lose your colony shield if you attack another player that's not involved with your alliance war.' Purchasing Colony Shields You can buy a colony chield with Galaxy Chips, the three tiers are displayed in the table below and the image to the first right, You can also aqquire colony shield when your starbase is destroyed by a rival player... Facts *Enemy players cannot attack you while you are under shield protection. *The shield only protects you from enemy players outside an Alliance Wars. *If you attack somebody, you will lose your shield, unless you attack someone inside the current war you were fighting, remember, attacking outsiders will make you lose the shield. *You can only buy the shield only for 1 week (6 days) not more than that On-line Shield This change was introduced to GL the 01/21/2013. It consist on a daily limit usage for the on-line shield (protection while you are connected into the game) to avoid auto-refreshers aka 24/7 players) How it works: *Now the daily limit of the on-line shield is 8h, to spend across all the game sessions you make this day. This means that you'll be able to play each day 8 sessions of 1 hour, 16 game sessions of 30 minutes, etc each day being always protected. *Once you run out of online shield, you'll be able to continue playing this day and won't be detected as cheater for ban waves, but people will be able to attack you until this day ends even if you're online. Once this day ends and the next one starts, you'll have 8h of online shield. *If you're attacked after once your daily online shield is down before the day ends, you'll have (once each day) some extra few minutes -15 minutes as of now- of shield in order to let you go back and repair. *Very soon, the remaining amount of daily online shield will appear in the HUD. Related Frequent Asked Questions: *Why it isn't a big issue for people who plays Galaxy Life during more than 8 hours per day in a fair way First, I'd suggest you to rest and sleep, and to play less. You'll feel better sleeping more, and dedicating more time to your job or school, family, friends and other hobbies. It isn't a big deal to be attacked, and even less if you're online. Most players receive several attacks each day and they are ok with it. Since this means that their defenses kill some units which provides you some Defense Score for the personal leader boards and war points. Think that even if you're attacked when you're online, if you have your defenses placed properly they will need more than 1 attack to take the planet down in most cases. You'll be allowed to come back to the game after the attack and you'll have some additional extra minutes of online shield to repair your planet so it won't be a big deal. And during the attack you won't be able to enter the game, but in this case you'll be able to see our new mini-game that is displayed when you can't load the game. *Have you disabled the old system that was letting people get attacked while online? Still no, but will be removed with the next update. The idea is to remove the previous antireloader system and to replace it with the new one. *Also, what's a "day"? Midnight? A 'day' is 24h in a row, starting to count the first time the shield has been activated by the user. So won't be the same hour for everybody. *And then the six hour end, we will be thrown out of the game? No if you aren't attacked. Once the shield ends people will be able to attack you even if you're online until the next day. But you're allowed to continue playing. If while you're playing without online shield they attack you, a message appears (now it's a standard one -starcoffee- but we may make a custom one) asking you to exit the game while the attack is done. If you try to enter the game and they're attacking you,a "we're under attack" message appear, asking you to wait until the attack is done. Once the attack ends you'll be able to continue playing normally during the rest of the day. *Okay so let me get this straight. If my alliance is in a war and I fight in that war for six hours, I am then attachable even if I am still online and playing? Since the alliance wars are maximum 3 days long, you'll be able to be protected for being online a maximum of 24 hours (8 hours each day). Outside that you'll be able to play more but people will be able to attack you during some hours each days (when you're offline or your daily amount of shield is already spent). Animated Photo shield galaxy life.gif|In-game pop out See Also *Alliances *Alliance Shield Category:Tips & Guides (FAQ)